The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a clock or watch or equivalent timekeeping instrument--hereinafter simply referred to as a clock--which is of the type comprising at least one linear scale subdivided into time units and at least one indicator or pointer which can be moved along the scale with the aid of a drive mechanism.
Such type clocks oftentimes are used for indicating time in conjunction with a measuring instrument possessing a linear scale. In this environment of use there is obtained the possibility of easily and clearly reading the time-dependent measurment values with such an instrument. The sections of the scale portraying 24 hours of the day of such type clock are then located along a straight line.
However, such type arrangement of the hour divisions does not correspond to the normal senses or reactions of a human being resulting from the observation of the movement of the sun throughout a day.